1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processors which consume the minimum amount of power. More particularly, the present invention relates to processors which shut down certain components of the processor during predetermined times of system operation.
2. Art Background
Computing devices today have become quite small in size. This has led to the popularity of portable computing devices, such as workstations, personal computers, including dedicated controllers and communication equipment. However, as the devices are portable, they require portable power devices to operate. Batteries, which are typically used, increase the weight of the portable device significantly. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize the size of the battery. This may be done a number of ways. One such way is to reduce the power consumption of the computing devices powered by the battery such that a smaller battery may be utilized.